1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to pollution control systems. In particular, this invention is directed to exhaust gas pollution control systems. Still further, this invention pertains to exhaust gas purification systems which provide for collection of particulate matter contained within the exhaust gas. More in particular, this invention relates to exhaust gas purification systems that further reduce audio levels of exhaust gases being emitted to the atmosphere from a combustion chamber. More in particular, this invention pertains to purification systems which form chemical reaction chambers for chemical reactions which remove particular chemical constituents from the exhaust gases being purified. Additionally, this invention relates to purification of systems where exhaust gases are particularly directed internal to gas purification elements where chemical reactions of an advantageous nature may occur. Still further, this invention relates to gas purification systems which provide for a plurality of modular gas purification elements. Still further, this invention is directed to gas purification systems where such systems provide for audio and chemical purification. Additionally, this invention relates to gas purification systems which drive the exhaust gases through particular pathways internal to gas purification elements to provide increased purification processes.
2. Prior Art
Catalytic conversion systems for purification of exexhaust gases are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant is contained within the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,050,903; 3,989,471; 3,226,206; 3,927,525; 3,687,637; 3,443,911; 4,021,203; 3,854,888; 3,912,459; 3,978,567; 4,049,388; and, 2,777,759.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,903 is directed to a catalytic conversion system and a muffler. In this system, the gas passes through cone sections which causes secondary air to be forced through holes into the exhaust stream, passing through a subassembly. Subsequent to the mixture of the exhaust gases and secondary air, the combination is brought through a perforated bulkhead element which has a plurality of openings. These openings cause a back pressure on the combination of gases and distributes this over a monolithic catalyst coated element. However, such does not provide for the donut shaped catalytic converter sections or elements and does not provide for the particular flow of exhaust gases in the chemical reaction process as is necessary to the subject invention. Additionally, such is not directed to the modular concept of the donut shaped gas purification elements which is disadvantageous in labor saving and manufacture time constraints.
In the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,471, there is a substantially radial flow type catalytic converter system having a monolithic refractory catalyst element. In the converter, the exhaust gases entering a bushing are directed in an outward manner by the flow distributor. The exhaust gases pass through openings between arches and then are brought to an inlet chamber. The inlet chamber is annular in contour and encompasses a catalyst element. The exhaust gases flow radially through the catalyst elements where the contaminants are converted. Subsequent to this flow, the gases then pass to an outlet chamber and exit the converter through another bushing. Thus, there is a somewhat radial flow of the gases to produce a swirling or vortexing effect, however, as in the other prior art cited, such systems do not provide for the plurality or multiplicity of donut shaped gas passage housings to provide a particular flow path which is highly efficient and to provide a system which is modular in nature.